


Monster

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dark Magnus Bane, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Top Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: “Just one drink.” Magnus asked with a grin as he snapped his fingers, a glass ofsomethingappearing in Alec’s hand. He looked down at the drink before vanishing it with an eyeroll.“You always do this. You appear every couple of decades... aren’t you tired being rejected?” Alec asked as he tilted his head to the side.“We both know it’s only a matter of time before you give in.” The man said with a smirk as he took a step closer to Alec, close enough so he could smell the man’s cologne.“I wouldn’t be so sure. But suit yourself.” He said threw gritted teeth as he tried not to inhale the intoxicating scent.“I have time.. in fact.. I have forever.” He said with a wink as he ran a finger around the rim of his glass, the light catching on his rings. Alec felt his heart beating faster at the sight of the black, painted nails.“Well.. I guess it’s going to be a long lonely life for you then. Good night Bane.” He said before turning around and leaving the man behind.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'll be honest... this is the worst thing i ever wrote in terms of quality.. but i had this scene stuck in my head and i just had to write it.   
> I'm not happy with it nor proud of it, it turned out rather.. meh, but anyway.   
> Have fun!   
> Also for those who didn't read the tags Magnus is DARK.   
> He isn't evil by all means.. but he definitely has his moral compass turned off...

_I'm the definition of the worst kind of mean.. yeah I feel like a monster._

  


Alec looked down at the fire message in his hand with a scowl as his eyes ran over the brief text before burning it with a flick of his hand and a deep sigh. 

One didn’t need to be a genius to guess what _that_ was about. 

Rumors have been spreading like wildfire in the downworld for the last week or so, about the return of the former High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

He walked up to the giant window over seeing the Manhattan skyline as he folded his arms over his chest. 

A part of him, quiet a big one, wanted to ignore the invitation and stay in the comfort of his home, but he knew well enough that as the High Warlock of Manhattan, he couldn’t afford that luxury. 

It’s been almost half a century since such an occasion has taken place. Alec himself only attended twice before, once to vote for the new High Warlock of London at some time in the late 19th century and once to vote for the removal of a warlock from his position in California a few decades ago. 

On the bright side, it was a perfect way to meet up old acquaintances and friends. 

Usually these occasions attracted warlocks from the nearby area, or those directly affected by the outcome, but considering who it involved this time, Alec was sure that it would attract warlocks from all over the country, if not from overseas even. 

An incoming text pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned away from the window and stepped to the small coffee table in front of the couch. 

**Unknown** _Missed me? ;) x_

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before dropping his phone back down with an eyeroll. 

This was exactly why he didn’t want to go. 

***

Alec spent the next day meeting clients, making potions, strengthening some wards, all in all, his day was rather uneventful, save for the gossips he had to endure whether he liked it or not. 

People, whether they were mundanes, shadowhunters or downworlders, loved to talk. 

He heard a couple of crazy stories over the years, some of them so absurd, it was almost ridiculous. 

He knew for a fact there were at least a dozen stories circulating about him. 

He somehow understood that. He was one of the few warlocks ever nominated for leadership who rejected it. 

People thought he would be honored to receive such support and respect, but Alec never really dreamed of becoming a leader. 

The last thing he wanted was warlocks harassing him every minute of every day with pity problems and childish complaints. 

He was involved more than he wanted to be already, he didn’t need an additional burden. 

He was also aware of the speculations regarding to his power and warlock mark. 

Most warlocks only used glamour to hide their marks when they were surrounded by others, it was rare they would do so when with other warlocks. 

But Alec wasn’t like them. He wore his glamour day and night, even in his own home. 

He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he never met anyone with even a slightly similar one and he didn’t want to know the reason behind his unique mark. 

He knew, like most people in the shadoworld, that majority of the warlock marks were more or less animalistic. Scales, horns, tails, feathers..etc. Others had inhuman skin color like green or blue. 

Sometimes, he wished he could have something more common. 

***

The next day he spent his morning getting ingredients from different sources, ordering a take out for lunch later on. 

He had a cabinet meeting at five o’clock and the Warlock meeting at 8pm sharp. 

Considering that the cabinet meetings rarely lasted longer than an hour, he had two hours to prepare himself mentally for the night. 

He still had to smile at the thought of all the leader of the downworld sitting in the New York Institute together without the intention of killing each other on the spot. 

In all honesty, it wasn’t Alec’s job. He wasn’t officially the leader of the warlocks in New York. Yet he was asked personally by the head of the New York institute and rejecting it was just simply not an option. 

He assumed it was to do with who those leaders were, rather than anything else. 

When Alec stepped out of the portal, he was welcomed by the Head of the Institute herself. 

“Clarissa.” Alec said with a smile, leaning down slightly to hug her. 

“Hey.” She shot a friendly smile at him as the two of them walked towards the doors. 

“How are you?” Alec asked as he followed her inside. 

A year ago, that question would have been nothing but a polite small talk, however in the last couple of months, the little red head grew on him whether he liked it or not. 

“I’m good. We had a few new ones joining us this month. They all have great potentials, but..well.. they also believe that they know everything so there is that too.” She said with a grimace. 

Alec was somewhat grateful to see the empty corridors that led them into the meeting room. 

It’s not that he had any problem with shadowhunters, Clary was an amazing leader, but the change was slow and Alec was really not in the mood to be eyed suspiciously or even with hidden hatred. 

“Well.. I’m sure you are more than happy to show them how little they really know just yet. But hey.. we all start somewhere.” Alec said as he stepped into the room. 

“You’re late.” 

Alec turned towards the female voice with a raised eyebrow. 

“Your Highness.” He bowed mockingly in front of the Seelie Queen, earning a slap on his shoulder. 

“Ha. How funny.” 

“God Izzy. Clary said 5. It’s literally 5 right now.” He said as he sat down next to her. 

“Which means you are late.” Jace said with a grin from his seat and Alec turned towards him. 

“How many times did I have to wait for you guys in the past? And by the way, where is Simon?” Alec looked around, looking for the head of the New York’s clan. 

“Someone accidently turned a mundane. He stayed to sort it out.” Clary said somewhat gravely. 

“How can you accidently turn someone?” Jace asked with an unimpressed expression. 

“Because no one ever from your pack scratched someone by mistake?” Isabelle smiled at him with a smile that was just too sweet. 

“Forgot I asked.” Jace said with a wave of his hand. 

“Guys..as much as I love your usual banter.. I have a.. thing later on? So, can we start?” Alec asked as he leaned back in his chair. 

“A thing now?” Isabelle turned towards Alec, mischief in her eyes. 

“Is it about the High Warlock position?” Clary chimed in. 

“Yes.” 

“What will your vote be?” Jace asked, leaning forward. They all focused on Alec, clearly interested. 

“I.. I don’t know.” He sighed after a moment. 

The rest of the meeting went by fast. 

They talked about their respective groups, mentioning things that could become a problem later on. 

Clary mentioned the arrival of the young shadowhunters and Jace told them about the two new wolves who came to join his pack from Philly. 

***

Before Alec knew, he found himself standing in front of his wardrobe, a towel wrapped around his body as he tried to figure out what to wear. 

Despite being a rather wealthy warlock, it would be hard not to be considering age, he favored a simpler appearance. 

He wasn’t one for flashy clothes or jewelry. In fact, he loved to dress in black clothes that didn’t speak of his wealth. 

With that in mind, he grabbed a black button up from one of the hangers and pulled on black skinny trousers. 

Once he was all done, he eyed himself in the mirror. 

He frowned before deciding to roll up his sleeves and tuck his shirt into his trousers. 

There. 

He glanced down at his phone. 7:42. 

With an unenthusiastic look.. he opened a portal. 

***

Alec looked around in the large room full of warlocks.

He saw more than a handful familiar faces in the crowd, but not the one he was particularly looking for. 

He said hello to a couple of people before someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Alec spun around and he smiled happily at the man. 

“Andrew.” Alec said as he hugged the man, patting his shoulder. 

“Alec. Long time no see. How long has it been? 30-40 years?” The blonde man asked with a wide grin. 

“52. But who counts.” Alec answered with a laugh. 

“Damn right.. that dinner in Berlin. Man, it feels like yesterday.” The man said as he snatched two glasses from a nearby tray. 

“Thank you.” Alec said as he tipped his champagne. 

“Well..well..well.. Alexander Lightwood.” A smooth voice came from behind Alec, causing his hand to come to an abrupt stop mid-air. He lowered his glass slowly before turning around. 

“Magnus Bane.” He said with a cold smile. 

“Did you get my text?” The man asked with a wink as he sipped from his whiskey. 

“No.” Alec said, with faked innocence. “Must have gotten lost.” He said with a smile. 

“Oh c’mon.. after all this time you still want to play hard to get?” The man asked as he tilted his head to the side. 

“I-“ Alec started as a man at the front spoke up. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats so we can begin.” 

“Hold your breath darling. Duty calls.” Magnus said with a wink as he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the front, swaying his hips, left to right almost like a cat. 

“He really can’t take a no, can he?” Andrew asked from next to Alec with an amused face. “How long have the two of you been playing this mouse and cat game? Must have been a century at least.” He asked with a chuckle as he started to walk towards his seat. 

“Two hundred and thirty two days.. but who counts.” Alec murmured under his breath as he walked to his own seat. 

“As you are all aware.. Magnus Bane has returned to New York City. He requested his former title, the High Warlock of Brooklyn to be his again as well as to be official elected as the leader of the New York’s warlock community. Today we are all here to vote either in favor or against.” The man said as he looked around in the room. 

***

He was about to leave, after all, he is done what he came to do, when a voice stopped him. 

“Not even going to stay to celebrate?” Alec sighed at the voice he hoped he wouldn’t hear for at least a couple of months. 

“Congratulations. And no. I came to vote. I did. And now I’m leaving.” He said as he looked at the man. 

“Just one drink.” Magnus asked with a grin as he snapped his fingers, a glass of _something_ appearing in Alec’s hand. He looked down at the drink before vanishing it with an eyeroll. 

“You always do this. You appear every couple of decades... aren’t you tired being rejected?” Alec asked as he tilted his head to the side. 

“We both know it’s only a matter of time before you give in.” The man said with a smirk as he took a step closer to Alec, close enough so he could smell the man’s cologne. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. But suit yourself.” He said threw gritted teeth as he tried not to inhale the intoxicating scent. 

“I have time.. in fact.. I have forever.” He said with a wink as he ran a finger around the rim of his glass, the light catching on his rings. Alec felt his heart beating faster at the sight of the black, painted nails. 

“Well.. I guess it’s going to be a long lonely life for you. Good night Bane.” He said before turning around and leaving the man behind. 

***

Even two hours later, when Magnus entered Pandemonium, he could still feel the anger boiling in his blood as he thought of the other man. 

Alexander Lightwood. 

Magnus liked a challenge, like any other man, but the little game of Lightwood started to really rub him in all the wrong ways. 

He knew it would be hard to get close to the man, gossip was a bitch in the downworld, but he never thought just how hard it would be. 

They never even managed to spend more than a couple of minutes in each other’s presence before the other man would find a way to ditch his company. 

It was infuriating. Of course, Magnus has been rejected before, not many times, but it happened, but no one before rejected him again and again, time after time. 

He’s been trying for over two centuries and the man seemed to be more and more hostile each time. 

He walked up to his VIP area and sat down on the plush couch, dropping an arm over the back of the seat. 

He heard people talking about the High Warlock of Manhattan. He was apparently quiet and liked to keep it to himself. 

He was also very much powerful and had the respect of almost every leader in the downworld, including the head of the New York institute. 

What he never heard was anything to do with the man’s personal life. 

Not a single boyfriend, or girlfriend over the years. Not even a drunker adventure in a bar or a club. 

Jesus, no one ever even seen the man in a club. 

He was an enigma to Magnus.. one that he desperately wanted to understand. 

Magnus knew the man was powerful. Not sure how powerful, but he assumed the man was near his level. 

Not the same level, after all his own father was a prince of hell.. not many could measure up to that, but powerful regardless. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a woman appeared in front of him. 

Magnus tilted his head to the side at the sight of her. 

She was a warlock and one of his oldest employees in the bar. 

Camille Bellcourt. 

“You could have texted.. to let me know you’re coming back.” She said as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. 

“And why exactly would I do that?” Magnus asked, his voice slightly colder as he looked up at her. He really didn’t like to be questioned. 

“I missed you.” She said with a sad pout as she stepped closer, lowering herself onto the man’s lap. 

Magnus looked at her with an intense glare for a moment, taking in her winged eyeliner, her blood red lips, her perfect porcelain skin. 

“You know what I like.” He said as he moved his hand, magic playing at the tips of his finger as he glamoured the area without tearing his eyes off her. 

He watched with amusement as she saw her lips pressing together just a bit harder before moving off his lap. 

She snapped her fingers, her yellow magic moved like waves around her just before her skin started to shimmer. 

The next moment she was gone, and in her place was a man. Tall, dark and handsome. 

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked, her voice matching her appearance, deep and just a bit raspy. 

“Yes.” Magnus said, eyes travelling up and down the man’s tall body. 

He was wearing all black, albeit a lot more tasteful than what the actual man would usually favor. 

He watched a small smirk playing on the man’s lips and before Magnus knew, he was standing as well and pulling the man in for a rough kiss. 

He felt an arm going around his neck, making him bite down hard on the lush lips, earning a hiss from the man. 

“I’m not in the mood for nice and slow. You either leave now or you stay, but I’m not gonna stop later.” He said, growling the words into the man’s mouth. 

“I’m yours.” He said, panting, eyes blown wide. 

“Good.” Magnus smirked before pulling the man back into a bruising kiss. 

He opened a portal, lips still attached to the man as they stumbled through it, ending up in the middle of his living room. 

He tangled his fingers in the black locks, pulling the man with him as he backed up against the couch, dropping down on it. 

He watched the man for a second before he seemed to realize what he wanted as he sank down onto his knees. 

Seeing the man on his knees in front of him was almost enough for Magnus to drop his glamour. 

He watched the long fingers finding his belt, undoing them with practice. 

He was so hard it was almost painful, his breath hitched as the man pulled out his erect cock from his trousers. 

He kept his eyes on the man as he lowered his head, licking the top of his cock, teasingly. 

“Don’t tease.” He hissed as he grabbed his hair, pulling his head back sharply. 

He saw him nod before releasing his tight grip, guiding his head back to his cock. 

Magnus closed his eyes as the warm, wet lips gently sucked on the tip, licking the precum, before taking him deeper. 

He tangled his fingers into the black locks and sighed as he felt the man taking him deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. 

He felt a hand travelling up on his tight, creeping in under his shirt, blunt nails scratching his skin. 

He licked his lips before bucking up, his cock sliding in deeper, causing the man to pull back, coughing. 

He opened his eyes, glamour still in place as he looked at the panting man on his knees, his hair sticking out into all directions. 

“Strip.” He said, almost a whisper, but it seemed enough for the man to hastily pull back and stand up. 

He watched as long fingers grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head in a swift movement, before moving to his own belt buckle. 

He smiled at Magnus with a smirk, one that made him feel hot under his own clothes. 

He snapped his fingers, conjuring two glass of drinks for both of them. 

“Thirsty?” He asked as he slowly moved towards Magnus, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs. 

“Very.” Magnus said with a grin as he lifted the glass to his lips, drinking its content in one gulp. 

The man follow suit, emptying his glass. 

Magnus watched the man licking his lips as he climbed back into his lap, quickly attacking his neck, sucking and biting at the skin gently. 

She sure knew how to make a man lose his mind. 

Before he knew it, he was pushing into the man, earning a moan from both of them as he bottomed out in one move. 

“God. You’re so big.” He moaned, eyes screwed shot as he grabbed Magnus’ arm in a tight grip. 

“You’re so tight.” Magnus groaned as he leaned down to suck bruises on the man’s neck, giving him some time to adjust. 

“I want to ride you.” He whispered a moment or so later, making Magnus grin into the man’s neck. 

“Be my guest darling.” He said before gently moving his hip, thrusting in and out with slow, shallow trust. 

He pulled out completely, holding an arm out for the man. 

As fun as it was starting things on the couch, he was sure that it would be more comfortable to continue it in the bedroom. 

-

“Ahh. God.” He moaned as he rode Magnus, head thrown back in absolute bliss. 

Magnus’ hand gripped the man’s hip, leaving bruises all over the pale skin. 

He felt his climax approaching as the man moved above him. He wanted to ruin him. 

He moved slightly, changing position so he could meet the man’s downward thrust, bucking up roughly into the tight heat. 

“Yessss.” He hissed, his upper body leaning forwards as he let Magnus to pound into him, pushing his cock deep into his body with each thrust. 

Magnus felt his orgasms getting ripped out of him as he gripped the man’s hair, moaning loudly as he buried himself as deep as he could go with a guttural groan, choking on the man’s name. 

“Alec.” 

***

He lied in his bed; his lower body covered in silk sheets as he watched the man slowly pulling his clothes back on. 

“Sure, you don’t want me to stay?” He asked with a smile as he looked at Magnus over his shoulder. 

“Not even a pretty face like yours can spend the night.” Magnus said with a snort. They’ve been over this more than a thousand times. 

“Your loss.” He said with a hint of offense in his voice as he turned away, pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

Magnus suppressed a sigh, they both knew he could dress with a snap of his fingers, god only knew why he tried to make this walk of shame even more shameful. 

He was about to ask him to hurry up, when he felt an abrupt change in his wards, causing him to sit up suddenly. 

He got out of the bed as he heard someone knocking at his door. 

A part of him knew that whoever it was, wasn’t here to harm him, his wards only allowed through a limited number of people and no one with the intention to harm him. 

He looked at the man for a moment before grabbing his silk robe, hastily putting it on to cover his body as he strolled towards his door, magic playing on the tip of his fingers, just in case. 

He sucked in a breath before opening the door. 

To say that Magnus was baffled at the sight in front of him, was an understatement but he quickly snapped out of it, grinning widely as he stepped to the side. 

“I think we both knew you would end up in my humble liar sooner or later.” He said smoothly. 

“Cut the crap Bane. I’m here on official business.” The man answered with a roll of his eyes as he stepped into the flat. 

“Of course, you are.” Magnus said as he waved a hand, closing the door behind the man, quickly taking a glance towards his own bedroom, hoping that Camille knew what was good for her and left already. 

“What can I do for you Alexander?” He asked, turning towards his unexpected guest with a smile. 

“A couple of days ago, a vampire turned a mundane. Simon, the head of the New York’s clan was handling it… until the fledgling decided to.. disappear.” 

“And how is that my business?” Magnus asked with a frown. 

“He got bitten in your bar. According to some witnesses, he got close to one of your employees. Simon wanted to know if you’d be willing to look into that for him.” Alec explained as he tried not to focus on the thin silky material hugging the man’s body in all the right ways. 

“Ahh. I honestly doubt that anyone would be hiding him, but sure.. I’ll ask around.” Magnus said. “For the right price.” He added a second later. 

“I don’t have time for your games. You aren’t doing a favor for me. I am merely a messenger. Whatever you want, you have to sort it with Simon.” Alec said with a deadpan look. 

“You know how to ruin a man’s fun. Anyhow.. stay for a drink?” He asked with a dramatic sigh before winking at Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes and was about to leave when they heard a crack from the bedroom and the next moment Camille stepped out of the room. 

It was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes as he watched the woman approaching the two of them with a smug smirk. What she was so smug about was beyond him, after all.. she literally needed to change into someone else for Magnus to want to fuck her.


End file.
